


The Saxon Rose and The Norse Snake

by CeridwenofWales



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Arranged Marriage, Drama & Romance, F/M, Icelandic Sagas - Freeform, Marriage, Middle Ages, Old Norse, Romance, Slow Burn, The Saga of Ragnarssons, The Tale of Ragnar's Sons, The saga of Ragnar Lodbrok, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeridwenofWales/pseuds/CeridwenofWales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone!<br/>I know that I've been promising this fic for so long. But, I was troubled writing an academic article. Now I found the time to write what is in my mind since Sigurd was born on Vikings, and made me interested in know more about his life.<br/>I really want that you will like it. Please, if you have any suggestion feel free to comment.<br/>I will write another fic about them with more chapters (In fact I wrote three chapters on my notebook, hahahaha).<br/>I will try to follow the Norse Sagas. Yet, I'm aware of the lack of material. So, if someone have any suggestion or links, I will be very happy to receive your tip ^^</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Saxon Rose and The Norse Snake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaizyDoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaizyDoe/gifts), [Lauredessine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauredessine/gifts), [ZoeSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeSong/gifts).



> Hi everyone!  
> I know that I've been promising this fic for so long. But, I was troubled writing an academic article. Now I found the time to write what is in my mind since Sigurd was born on Vikings, and made me interested in know more about his life.  
> I really want that you will like it. Please, if you have any suggestion feel free to comment.  
> I will write another fic about them with more chapters (In fact I wrote three chapters on my notebook, hahahaha).  
> I will try to follow the Norse Sagas. Yet, I'm aware of the lack of material. So, if someone have any suggestion or links, I will be very happy to receive your tip ^^

She was not used to travel by the sea. The few times she left her father's court was with her parents and siblings, always by land and usually inside carriages. Of course, she always felt uncomfortable because of the balance and the irregular ground. But traveling by the sea made her sick too, she felt terribly vulnerable, like if suddenly she would fall into the abyss. She was more recluse, her father had never liked to take her and her mother to his journeys. In his opinion, women should only pray, bear children and look after their families.

 

Another difference between Aella and her husband. She noticed that he loved when she gave her opinion in different matters. She was afflicted, thinking what her life would be as the wife of a Norsemen. In a new country, with other religion and people. Away from everything she knew and loved. At night the men were always singing in the harsh language she was not accustomed with. She was not used with that much noise and laugh. Her father's court was much more strict. He ruled with an iron hand, fearing plots against him to restore Osberth back to his throne. After the meal, they would sleep. She was very shy about it. In Aella's castle she had had her own chambers, where she slept with her sister before their marriage. How she missed these times. Now she was married to a man who killed her own father alongside his brothers.

 

She had never thought that her destiny would be this way. But, Sigurd was kind with her. He was always around to ensure all her needs were properly attended. He has been teaching her his language, and he knew a little of hers. He laughed whenever she made a mistake, at first she was very angry with his audacity. Yet, she found herself laughing with her own mistakes as well. She was surprised seeing herself a little comfortable around him. She knew that she was safe with him. That morning, after her usual sickness, she was being helped by two of her ladies, Æthelflæd and Æbbe, while her husband was giving orders to his men to make the journey faster than usual. He seemed very worried with her daily sickness, what made her think he was a caring husband. She was so lost in her thoughts that didn't notice him at all until he suddenly started walking away from his companions in her direction.

 

"Wife! How are you? Feeling bad yet?". Sigurd asked her.

 

She startled and blushed. "Allt vel, less sick than yesterday. Thokk!!"

 

She smiled shyly. She hoped she had spoken the words correctly.

 

He was very impressed, and kept questioning her. "Did you eat something?". 

 

Blaeja answered. "Not yet, I've been waiting for you! And I'm afraid to be sick again if I eat anything".

 

He was worried about her. He didn't know if her sickness was because of the ship or if she was truly ill. He put aside his fears and said. "We will eat something together, then. You must be strong, since the travel will take some days!". 

 

They joined his men to breakfast. Sigurd made sure that Blaeja was eating the best parts. She made an effort to eat the brown liquid made up of boiled lamb bones, beans, peas, carrots and turnips. To help his wife Sigurd offered her a piece of bread. Altough it was baked last week, she felt cared. The day passed slowly, at least for her. At night, after the usual songs and tales, Blaeja was trembling in their makeshift bed. Sigurd pulled another fur over them and nestled her up against him. "You're cold! This weather is a sign that we are close to our destination, our home. Are you happy?". 

 

Blaeja was thinking about how she could answer him, because she herself was in doubt. Was she happy? She pondered that she was happy to leave the sea behind. But, at the same time, it was frightening. What if his people don't like her? If she never feel like her home? Or maybe worst, if she forget her homeland? She smiled not answering his question.

 

He noticed her apprehension, and tightened his arms around her, feeling the smell of her hair. He thought she would talk no more.

 

She said. "I'm afraid your people will not like me".

 

Sigurd laughed. "It's impossible! You are strong, fierce, lovely and smart. They will love you as much as I do!"

 

She blushed and Sigurd kissed her. She was afraid she would want to take her, right there, with his men so close.

He noticed that she was stiff, looked at her and said. "Sleep well!"

 

He would be patient to wait her time. Of course, they would have their differences, since they were not born under the blessing of the same God. Their culture was distinct. And above all, he knew that the death of her father would always be a shadow between them.

"Maybe, when we have children she will be warmer". He thought.

He was eager to start his life with her. She was his destiny, as a wise man told his father long time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Some links with the information I used to write.
> 
> The sentence Blaeja said:  
> "Allt vel, less sick than yesterday. Thokk!" (Well, less sick than yesterday. Thank you!)  
> Here we have an article about the Viking food  
> [Viking Food](http://www.bbc.co.uk/history/ancient/vikings/food_01.shtml)
> 
> And where I found the words in Old Norse  
> [Conversational Old Norse](https://tattuinardoelasaga.wordpress.com/2014/08/13/conversational-old-norse/)  
> [Basic phrases in Old Norse](http://oldnorse.euro-talk.net/t8-basic-phrases)


End file.
